Outburst
by firegirl
Summary: The News complains about the after math of a rescent youma battle. Mamoru loses his cool and becomes furious. Look out news crew! He's mad!


Title: Outburst  
By: firegirl  
Rated: G?

* * *

Mamoru tossed the covers off of his bed as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes. Last night he and the senshi had fought a rather difficult battle and he had received very little sleep as a result. Reluctant to be getting out of bed, Mamoru just sat there for a minute, but he knew that it was inevitable, and he would eventually have to get out of his bed. He left the bed and went into his bathroom to take a shower.

* * *

Sliding off the only article of clothing that he wore, black silk boxers with little roses all over, he stepped into the shower. He turned on the hot water and let it cascade down his back, cleansing him and helping his aching muscles to relax. The tension that had been built up in his body eased and he turned off the water.

Mamoru picked up a white towel and wrapped it around his waist. He grabbed another towel and used it to dry his ebony hair. As he rubbed the cloth vigorously against his head, he felt a splash on his face and brought his hand down to exam it.

"Shimatta, I must have opened up a cut from last night's fight." Across the palm of his hand and halfway up his arm laid a slash mark that was starting to bleed again. He walked over to his sink and medical cabinet to take care of the problem. He washed off the wound, dried and bound it in a long cloth bandage that had been in his medical kit. The blood removed from his skin, the steaming confines of the bathroom were left behind.

Mamoru slipped on his boxers and changed into a pair of khakis, a black turtleneck T-shirt and black dress socks. He snatched his wallet and keys and started into his kitchen. The blue-eyed zombie stumbled around his kitchen in search of coffee, which he had soon discovered was gone. He had depleted his store of coffee and had totally forgotten about getting more.

"Well, now I have another reason to visit Motoki, if I don't fall asleep first. I guess this means I should walk so I won't fall asleep at the wheel. Walking a few blocks won't kill me anyway and I haven't gone out for a daily jog recently because of all of these youma attacks." The running commentary poured from his lips in mumbles and groans as he trudged out the door.

* * *

Motoki, the blonde that managed the place, was cleaning the counter yet again as his best friend stepped into the arcade. Mamoru wearily walked over to the counter and sat in a stool in front of him. Motoki didn't miss the tired aura that he held and wished that he would tell him why he always came in so tired recently, but he knew Mamoru. Mamoru may have opened up more since him and Usagi became a couple, but he still had a habit of claming up if you pushed him too far. 

"Your usual?"

"Hai." He went over to the coffee machine to pour his friend's caffeine fix and came back carrying a small TV with him. Placing the TV on the counter and turning it to the news, he handed Mamoru his coffee. It was when Mamoru took his coffee that Motoki noticed his bandaged hand.

"What happened to you?"

"Nani? Oh you mean...Nothing happened. I had an accident that's all. What's with the mini television?" Chiba Mamoru waved a free hand in the small screen's direction.

"I thought that I would watch the news after I heard they were going to talk about the battle that the senshi fought in last night." Mamoru noticeably stiffened. "Are you all right?" Motoki inquired.

"I'm fine," the ebony haired man replied. They both turned their heads to watch a male news reporter ramble on about a recent invention.

"-And now, the news most of you have been waiting for. Last night the Sailor Senshi and that guy Tuxedo Kamen fought about two blocks away from the park." The reporter briefly looked like he had swallowed a lemon, or perhaps the microphone that was a mere centimeter from his mouth.

'Oh, so now I'm 'that guy' am I?' Mamoru gritted his teeth in frustrated annoyance and continued to listen.

"From what little footage we managed to get, only five of the senshi were in the battle." A little screen popped up and was enlarged until it covered the whole screen. The footage was played and Mamoru felt more than a little annoyed at the fact that they had been filmed without knowing it.

Sailor Moon, Mars, Mercury, Venus, and Jupiter were showed on screen as they dodged attacks and frantically tried to hit the youma. Sailor Moon of course tripped as she was still prone to, and Tuxedo Kamen saved her from being hit. Then Sailor Moon destroyed the youma. The footage fizzed out and the news guy showed up once again.

"They may look good in mini-skirts," the reporter sneered,"and may have destroyed the youma, but they damaged several stores in the process..." Mamoru couldn't stand it any more. He was too annoyed to let this guy do this. They did their best and all he could do was complain. All anyone did was complain. He hadn't seen him there to help. Mamoru slammed down his coffee cup and started to leave.

"Where are you going? Mamoru!" Motoki was too late and Mamoru had already left the building. "What got into him?"

* * *

Mamoru reached his destination in a matter of second as he managed to get into the newsroom, shouldering past the security guards. He was being yelled at, but he didn't really care at the moment. He walked up to the newsman, Mr. Niwatori, and grabbed him by his collar. 

"I am in no mood to listen to you complain bout me and the senshi. I didn't see you out there fighting with us." Everyone in the newsroom stopped trying to tackle him. The girls started swooning and a few of the security guards stood there with their mouths gaping open.

* * *

-At Juuban High-

The girls were sitting in front of the television that was in the classroom and watched as Mamoru had revealed his secret. Of course the teacher _had_ to make them watch the news that morning.

"What is Mamo-chan doing? I'm going to kill him!" Naru turned to her friend Usagi in shock.

"Y-you knew?" the auburn girl sputtered.

"Er... Well..." Usagi fumbled. Several others in the class turned around to add in their two cents.

"You are so lucky."

"He is such a hunk."

"-And a super hero to boot."

"He's dreamy..."

"That's it! Minako, Makoto and Ami we're going!" The girls agreed unanimously and exited the classroom before the teacher could object.

"You guys, we need to get the others." Usagi was sure they were going to need help and figured a genius like Ami was not required to figure that one out.

* * *

Mamoru held Mr. Niwatori in silence. 

"Y-you're... Well you're HIM. Wow! Can I get an interview with you?" Even while in immediate danger the man tried to get another story. In this case it greatly annoyed the normally serene super hero.

"I doubt it. I didn't come here for that. I am in a terrible mood and you're not helping. You complain about the jobs we do and you don't even think about the danger we put ourselves through. We have all died before, but you didn't know that did you?" Just then doors flew open and several girls walked in, Usagi in the lead.

"Mamo-chan put him down! It wasn't his fault"

Rei stepped forward and spoke next, "Mamoru put him down NOW!"

"Mars, you have a temper, as usual," he drawled.

"Yeah well... HEY, you jerk! Pluto's not going to be too happy with you! I don't care if you are The Prince of this planet! You're in trouble mister!" Rei's temper escalated with every word she hollered. Mamoru's clothing faded into armor and some ecstatic fan girls fainted.

'What's with them?' Usagi thought as she struggled to get free from Haruka's grip. She had stared to get so mad that she had to be restrained. Haruka's hold wasn't strong enough though, for Usagi was enraged. Usagi yanked free and instantly in a flash of light wore the flowing white gown that was her princess dress. The upturned crescent moon upon her forehead flashed in anger as she slapped Endymion.

* * *

Motoki looked at the TV in utter shock. He had been gob smacked that Mamoru was Tuxedo Kamen, but he was in even more shock with what was happening now.

* * *

Kenji spit out his coffee and stared at the screen in front of him. He had just pieced together what was happening and he couldn't believe it. His daughter was Sailor Moon? Now that he looked back into the past, he could easily see that the case fit. All of those times that she said she was at a sleep over at the temple, her being exhausted all of the time, and even the time he had found out she was injured. He didn't know why he didn't figure it out before. It was blaringly obvious. And her boyfriend, the one he wanted to shoot, had protected her all of those times...

* * *

Mrs. Haruna fainted.

* * *

"Endymion, how could you?" 

"But Serenity!" he pleaded.

"Don't, but Serenity, me!"

Just then a little pink cloud appeared and Chibi Usagi dropped into Mamoru's arms with a cry of "Hi daddy!"

* * *

-Kenji-

"...Then again, the shot gun is in the cabinet."

* * *

"Chibi Usa, What are you doing here?" her father asked. 

"Mommy sent me back through time to tell you that Puu is very angry with you."

"That's right small Lady, I am." Everyone turned to see Pluto glaring at the prince. Her garnet eyes were narrowed in anger and her lips were pinched tightly together before she spoke again. "The world isn't ready for this information at this time. Crystal Tokyo isn't going to appear soon, so this knowledge shouldn't appear yet either." Pluto raised her key-like staff and slammed the bottom on the tile floor. The whole area was engulfed in light.

* * *

Mamoru shot out of bed and looked around him. It had all been a dream, a dream that he didn't care to repeat. He could still feel the slap that his Usako had given him.

* * *

-Gates of Time-

"He better not do that again." Pluto chuckled. "That was something fun to do though. I wish they could have seen the looks on everyone's faces. Prince Endymion doesn't usually lose his temper like that either." Pluto laughed some more over the previous occurrence as fog rolled into the halls that were the time gates.


End file.
